The present invention relates to utility vehicle operator""s station, and particularly to a utility vehicle seat armrest and adjacent control panel.
Utility vehicles such as compact tractors can include multiple control levers and switches mounted on a control panel adjacent to the operator""s seat. These controls are positioned adjacent to the operator""s seat to allow the operator to rest his arm on an adjacent armrest until a change in the controls is required. Typically, if a change in controls is required, the operator must shift his arm and pivot his forearm about the associated elbow in a swinging motion towards the controls, which movement requires the arm and shoulder to be unsupported.
The present inventors have recognized the desirability of providing an armrest and control panel layout which reduces operator fatigue and which contribute to effective and efficient operation of the utility vehicle.
The present invention provides an ergonomic armrest having an associated elbow-supporting portion. A control panel is arranged sufficiently close to the arm and elbow-supporting portion that the operator can support his hand on a hand reference provided on the control panel. The controls of the control panel are arranged in a circular path, allowing the operator""s elbow to remain supported on the armrest during control manipulation to reduce operator fatigue caused by moving his arm and hand to a different control, unsupported during the movement.
As viewed from above the seat and armrest, the layout of the improved armrest and control panel is such that the operator""s right elbow, resting upon the elbow-supporting portion becomes a fulcrum for the forearm movement to access controls on the control panel. Control levers and switches are within fingertip reach as the operator""s forearm can be swept over the control panel. The elbow-supporting portion on the right armrest is shaped such that it does not interfere with downward movement of the forearm, and accommodates variable physical aspects of different operators. An operator having a large torso will not have his elbow in the same lateral location as an operator with a slender torso. The shape of the elbow-supporting portion accommodates both size operators.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof, from the claims and from the accompanying drawings.